


She's Gone?

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	She's Gone?

Cullen briefly celebrates with his men, as the battle outside the Temple of Mythal is won. Coryfeus and his dragon flee the temple, leaving the remnants of the red Templars and corrupted Wardens to be killed. Cullen, Leliana, and a small group of soldiers enter the temple, to look for Shaelya and her group. They search every inch of the temple, and don't find a trace of them anywhere. Cullen closes his eyes and takes long deep breathes to prevent himself from being over come with worry. A hand on his shoulder startles him, and he turns around to see Leliana with a look of concern on her face. They stand before a broken mirror and what looks to be an empty pool. "How could she have disappeared, Leliana? She's gone?" The thought fills him with dread, and a number of what if scenarios take root in his head, and they all end with Shaelya dead, her broken body some where he can't find her.

"Perhaps they took the mirror and closed it before Coryfeus could follow. They could be back at Skyhold now. I am going to go back immediately. Come with me Commander." Cullen nods, praying that Leliana is right. He gives his captains orders before he and Leliana mount up and head back to Skyhold. They ride day and night, stopping only to rest the horses and eat. As they enter Skyhold, Cullen sees Shaelya waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs to the keep. He practically leaps off his horse, and hands it's care over to one the soldiers and runs to Shaelya. Cullen embraces her and plants kisses all over her face, the last one on her lips. As she wraps her arms around his neck, and stands on her toes to deepen the kiss, Cullen feels all of the worry and anxiety of the trip back to Skyhold melt away. A polite cough from Leliana breaks the kiss with Shaelya and Cullen blushing at one another. They turn to face Leliana, who is grinning at them. "As adorable as that was, maybe you should continue your romantic endeavors in private. Unless of course, you want to have the whole keep talking."

"They're all ready talking." Shaelya says, laughing. She turns to Cullen, and smiles mischievously at him. "Though, ma vhenan, I wouldn't mind having you all to myself in private. I could think of a few things we could do." Cullen feels as though his face were on fire from blushing, and he rubs the back of his neck nervously. Shaelya looks at him like the cat that caught the canary, before she turns to lead him in to the keep and toward her quarters.


End file.
